We'll be together
by rainbowstar630
Summary: "I wish we could be like this forever." "Me too."


**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

A short story dedicated to Natsume's birthday. Happy Birthday Natsume!

* * *

Today was the day Natsume's brother Rei was going to be engaged to someone. He didn't care at all since he hated his brother. Especially since Rei's mother and his dad had an affair before Natsume's mom had him. Well basically, his dad cheated on his mother after they were married and had a whole family went into their huge dining room since they lived in a mansion of course.

Natsume has always been the troublemaker of the family. He got into fights and everything. Still, that didn't stop him from being the smartest in the family.

"Here is Mikan Sakura," Natsume's father said. Natsume turned around to see the most beautiful woman he ever seen. It was love at first sight. Their eyes met and Mikan gave him a small smile. Natsume returned it with a smirk.

It was night and Mikan was staying over but in a guest room. Natsume couldn't sleep and went to the balcony. There he saw the brunette and walked over to her.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi!" she replied.

"A girl like you still wears polka dots."

This immediately caught her attention as she screamed, "Pervert!" They started to chase each other around the house cautious not to wake up the rest of the house.

All the sudden Natsume disappeared and Mikan started to look for him. Then out of nowhere, Natsume appeared from behind Mikan and caught her in a hug. She turned around and hugged him back.

"I know you're my brother's fiance but I still love you," Natsume whispered in her ears.

Mikan started to cry and replied, "I love you too," through her tears.

Natsume broke the hug and started to kiss her tears away. Then he put his hands on her face and kissed her. She returned the kiss. When he asked for an entrance, she obeyed. Then he brought her to his room.

It was morning and everyone wasn't up yet. In an hour they would. Natsume and Mikan were wide awake on the bed next to each other naked.

"I wish I could be like this with you forever," Natsume said.

"Me too," Mikan said. Still, they both knew this couldn't last. Mikan soon got up and wore her clothes and left the room. Unknown to them, there was someone watching her leave the room.

It was breakfast time and everyone was on the table. Natsume and Mikan wouldn't look at each other. They tried to avoid even touch. Everyone thought this was a weird sight. 'Did anything happen to them?' everyone thought.

Unknown to them, they would still meet every night after everyone was asleep. Mikan would leave about an hour before everyone woke up.

Days passed and it was finally a week before the wedding.

"Why did you have to be engaged with my brother?" Natsume asked.

"Who know?" Mikan replied. They both knew they would see each other less after she got married.

The next day, Mikan went up to Rei. "Can we sleep in different rooms even after the wedding?" Mikan asked. Rei didn't care in the first place and told her she could. He had something else in his mind in the first place.

Since it was now a week before of the wedding, they had a lot to prepare. Mikan had to try on dresses, they had to set up a place for the wedding, and all this other stuff. Everyone was extremely busy. Still, it never stopped Mikan and Natsume from finding time to be together.

Finally, it was the day before the big wedding. For some reason, Rei asked everyone to meet in the living room. He arrived last.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make," he started, "I don't want to marry this cheating fiance." This shocked everyone. Mikan and Natsume froze at the spot.

"What do you mean honey?" his mother asked.

"I mean this!" replied said as he threw pictures on the table of Natsume and Mikan together and kissing. Everyone was surprised.

"Lock Mikan in her room until the wedding! Make sure nobody gets in there!" Rei and Natsume's father yelled.

Mikan was taken away to her room. When she got there, she started to cry.

Back in the living room, their father raised his hand and slapped Natsume on the face.

"You disgrace of a son!" he yelled at him and stormed away.

Natsume passed by Mikan's room later and slipped a piece a paper under her door when the guards weren't looking and walked away.

There was still one thing on his mind thought. Why would Rei expose them? He knew that Rei wouldn't care about Mikan in the first place. How did he know? I was because of Rei's reaction. If Rei did care, he wouldn't have let Mikan out of his sight in the first place. Wait, Natsume remembered how Rei started to act differently after it was announced that he was engaged. Rei stopped trying to piss him off.

Natsume decided to search for the reason. However, he didn't need to. The reason came to him. While he was walking, he bumped into one of the maids. Or at least Rei's personal maid. Natsume didn't have one because they would all drool over him and that annoyed him a lot. Her name was Nobara.

At first, Natsume was going to walk away. That was before she said something that caught his attention.

"I'm sorry for the way Rei acted!" she said.

"Why?" Natsume had to ask.

"We should go somewhere to discuss this," she told him.

They went to the back yard and Nobara told the story of her and Rei.

**Flashback**

_Rei was probably about 12 years old now and his mother said he was getting a personal maid his age. He didn't like the sound of that because he thought the maid would just bother him. However, when he got downstairs, he saw one of the most lifeless person he ever saw. She had icy cold blue eyes and her face looked emotionless. He was kind of freaked out._

_"Her name is Nobara," his mother told him. 'Nobara… What an interesting name…' he thought._

_Over the next few days, he tried to talk to her. Whenever he did, she would say she had to get back to work and run away._

_One day, he couldn't sleep and decided to get a cup of water. On his way to the kitchen, he heard crying. He decided to see who it was. He saw Nobara. She turned to look at him and her eyes were filled with tears. He walked up to her and hugged her._

_"Its all right," he whispered in her ear._

_Over the years, they became good friends. Soon, they became more than friends._

_"Nobara," Rei said._

_"Yes?" Nobara asked._

_"I promise you, I'll marry you someday," Rei told her._

**End of Flashback**

After finish telling the story, Nobara got up and went back to work.

'So Rei isn't so different than me…" Natsume thought to himself. He decided to find his brother.

When he got to Rei's room, he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Rei asked.

"It's Natsume," he replied.

"Come in."

Natsume went in and sat down on the couch while Rei was staring out the window.

"Can you convince dad to let Mikan to marry me instead?" Natsume asked.

"Why should I?" Rei asked in reply of Natsume.

"Nobara." Rei stiffened after hearing the name.

"She told you?" Rei asked.

Natsume nodded.

Rei laughed. "What a nice girl huh?" he asked.

Natsume nodded again.

"Well I guess no worse harm could be done," Rei said as he got up. He went to find their father.

When they got to the living room, Rei said he had another announcement.

"Father, please let Natsume marry Mikan," Rei said.

"Don't speak nonsense son," their father replied.

"I love someone else."

This shush everyone else.

"I know you won't approve of her, but I made a promise to her."

"You are still getting married to…" their father started.

"You were the one that said to never break promises weren't you?" Rei interrupted.

"Father may we remind you that you already broke a promise of being loyal in a marriage," Natsume couldn't help but add in a dark voice.

This shut up their father. After some silence, he finally broke it.

"Fine, but the marriage tomorrow will still be for Rei first. May I meet you fiance?" their father asked.

"Oh, you already met her long ago," Rei told him.

Then out came Nobara.

"Is she you fiance?" they all asked.

"Yes she is," Rei replied.

Then they acted like nothing happened and prepared a dress for Nobara and changed the cake, name and everything.

Meanwhile, Natsume went to Mikan's room and she was released.

"Natsume!" she screamed of happiness and jumped on Natsume.

"I told you we would be together didn't I?" Natsume whispered.

"Of course."

_My dear Mikan,_

_Wait for me, I'll save you._

_We'll be together soon._

_~Natsume_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! It has been sometime since I wrote a one shot. I actually remembered to write a disclaimer this time. Review!

-rainbowstar630


End file.
